


Best Photoshoot Ever

by loricameback



Category: Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Sebastian Stan with a puppy, theres a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loricameback/pseuds/loricameback
Summary: You're a photographer who is not quite prepared for the subject at hand





	Best Photoshoot Ever

I checked the lighting once more before going back to my camera to load the film, but tripped over the puppy, causing me to stumble towards the tripod.

"Bucky, dammit!" 

"Well, you can call me Sebastian...or Seb," the six-foot gorgeous dark haired celebrity smiled innocently as he held Bucky, who had leapt in his arms.

My breath caught in my throat. Sebastian Stan?! I'm shooting Sebastian frickin Stan??! I grinned nervously and managed to squeak out, "Hi. Uh, sorry."

Sebastian put the puppy down gently but he wanted none of that. Bucky yapped and jumped up on his leg. "Aw cmon lil guy," Sebastian picked him back up and giggled as the dog lapped at his face. "Ok, ok!!"

"Bucky stop!!" I tried to take Bucky out of his arms, but Sebastian turned, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey now, I think that he likes me. Don't worry."

I bit my lip and thought that I'd like to be Bucky right now. Damn those two were frickin cute together! On instinct, I picked up my camera and started taking pictures. Bucky's tail was wagging a mile a minute, so happy with the attention he was getting from Sebastian. 

They were nose to nose, Seb making baby noises, not even actual words. I began laughing so hard as I snapped the photos. Sebastian looked over and noticed me, his face quickly reddening. Placing Bucky in front of his face he said in a child's voice, "You didn't tell me you were taking pictures of me and my new friend mama." He took Bucky's paw and pointed to me. "Shame on you!" Seb peeked out beside Bucky's face and raised his eyebrow, smiling.

I smiled back, feeling quite warm. "You're right Buck. I'm sorry. If he likes them he can have them. But I DO have to take his pictures for work...ya know...so I can keep feeding you." It was becoming harder to breathe. God this man is gorgeous! 

"So how 'bout you let me finish and then we can get on home." 

Sebastian stared at me. Not saying anything. Crap. What did I do wrong? He then whispered in the puppy's ear. Oh God, this man really IS a dork!

Sebastian/Bucky spoke again. "My friend has a better idea if you want mama."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"He wants to continue the photoshoot with me, then take you out to dinner." Sebastian's eyes were shining as he looked at me. My heart was pounding.

I could only nod as I reloaded the film. Best photoshoot ever!!!


End file.
